The Saviour Has Arrived!
by Chlielle
Summary: With a wave of time distortions appearing in the Scroll of Eternity, the existence of time and history is in peril, and when Trunks makes a wish on the Dragon Balls for a strong ally to help him defend it, he gets more than he bargained for... [Eventual RaditzxBulma, eventual TrunksxBakuraxMalik]
1. I'M DANCING THROUGH A FIELD OF DAISIES

One… two… three… four… five… six… and seven. There they were, all there, sitting in the summoning stone pedestal in the middle of Toki Toki City. They glowed in tandem, flashing with untold power.

Trunks let out the breath he was holding. It had taken a long time to round up all the Dragon Balls since there still weren't many Time Patrollers, but hopefully with this next wish that would begin to change. As he called forth the mighty dragon Shenron, he quietly thanked his lucky stars that Toki Toki City lived outside of time; if this went wrong, he could immediately start hunting down more Dragon Balls to fix it. Though if nothing did go wrong, all the better for everyone.

The ground around him darkened as the sky went black, wind whipped through his hair as lightning struck down around him, and the balls flashed bright white as the immense beast burst forth, rocketing into the air and looping all through the heavens. His immense head lowered toward Trunks, his red eyes just as intense and endless as Trunks had heard.

So this was Shenron...

" **You have disturbed me from my slumber,** " the mighty dragon rumbled. " **State your wish.** "

"Shenron… The existence of time itself is at stake! I need… an ally, a partner, to help me defend it, to defend time! The best you've got!" There was a long moment of silence, and Trunks opened his mouth to repeat himself. Maybe he wasn't clear, or it was too confusing? But before he could say another word, the mighty dragon spoke, booming a strange message to him.

"… **There is only one who can aide you in your mission. His potential must be unlocked, however...** "

"Potential?" What did he mean by that? He didn't have time to train someone when time itself was on the verge of collapsing! But that was what Shenron was telling him to do, wasn't it? "...Yes, of course. I'll do it."

" **...Very well… Do not let his appearance fool you, do not let his demeanor deceive you…** " Trunks began to raise an eyebrow. Was he… trying to buy himself some time? For what? Did it always take this long for wishes to be granted? But it was too late to back out now, no matter how cryptic Shenron was being.

"Of course not. You have your reasoning for…" But Trunks didn't finish, as there was a beam of light shining down to his far left, on the bottom level of the altar. He could see the silhouette of his summoned ally within the light, but he couldn't make heads or tails of who it was.

" **This being is from another dimension, he is not from this world.** " It was almost like Shenron could read his thoughts. " **There was a reason for a delay to your wish, a reason you will learn from him. But my time is up. Your wish has been granted.** " As soon and powerful as he had appeared, the mighty dragon had vanished and the balls flew up and scattered.

Trunks took one final glance at the altar before rushing down the steps toward the newcomer. The smoke was fading, the image was becoming clearer. A man, not too tall, long hair, kneeling on the ground and gripping his arms like he was in pain. He didn't seem to notice his presence, muttering to himself on with his eyes glued to the lily-pads floating on the water.

"...I plead ... guilty…" He looked… scared. His voice sounded hoarse, and there was a noticeable stammer. "I-I failed, and I plead… guil-"

"Excuse me-" After Trunks spoke, the other let out a quick gasp and started to back away. His hand covered his chest, as if he was trying to protect his heart.

"Wh-Who are you?! A… Ammit?! No... _no_..." His back hit the bridge behind him, making him feel cornered as Trunks stepped closer. His crazed eyes swept over him a few more times before narrowing. "Or are you Osiris? Where is Thoth?"

Who were these people this guy was talking about? Were they comrades of his from his world? But if so, why would he think that Trunks was one of them, and why would he be cowering away from him? From the look upon his face, it was clear that he was terrified.

"...You're surprised, I'm sure…"

"No. Not surprised…" There was a weak chuckle from the man, a bit unnerving. "I knew I had this coming for a long time. I just thought I would have more time to avoid it." After saying this, his fingers gripped tighter over his chest.

"Avoid what?" Trunks ran a hand through his bangs as he looked over the man nervously. Exactly who did Shenron bring him?

"You don't know?" After a moment of realization, the man sat up straighter and took his hand away from his chest. He looked visibly pissed off, but at who exactly? "...I get it. You're not a god, are you?" Trunks let out a laugh and rubbed the back of his head. Great, Shenron gave him a nutcase to work with. "So if you're not a god… That means that I'm not dead."

 _What?_

"What?" Trunks repeated aloud.

It didn't seem like the strange man heard him, that something else had his attention. He felt around on his chest, then around the back of his neck, then peaking inside his shirt for a brief second. "Where's my ring?" Then he seemed to start frantically looking around. "Where the _fuck_ is my ring?"

 _A ring? So he's married, then?_ Did Shenron seriously split a man from his family just to help him? Hopefully he would reunite with them once everything is said and done… eventually. Still, it seemed odd to Trunks that someone would look at his chest for a ring. Perhaps he wore it on a chain around his neck, like some other couples had back before the Androids attacked.

"Maybe you dropped it when you landed?" he suggested. "I could help you look-"

"Fat fucking chance I dropped it, it's the size of a damn frisbee."

What even _was_ today? "A… frisbee?"

"Yeah, you know…" The man held up his hands, curving them in a circular fashion. He looked displeased. "Pretty damn clear to see that nothing like that's on the ground here."

"Are… are you okay?" Of course he wasn't okay, but the question slipped out so easily, like it was the only thing that he could say. This didn't run well with the man, however, who scowled.

"Am I okay? _Am I okay?_ Yeah, fucking peachy! I could sing a fucking ballad! I'm walking on goddamn sunshine right here! First I lose my chance at revenge by a bunch of card game playing twats, I lose my Millennium Ring, and I wake up alive when I'm supposed to be finally dead and gone with some purple dork asking me if I'm okay! I'M DANCING THROUGH A FIELD OF DAISIES HERE!"

Trunks wasn't one for letting his temper get to him when he was being snapped at. Hell, he was used to it from visiting his father in the past to save his future. But there was something about the "purple dork" insult that, while was weak as an insult itself, spoke mediums that this man was trying to include him as one of his problems when all he tried to do was help him. So with a slip of self-control-

 _ **SLAP!**_ The sound of Trunks backhanding him echoed throughout the area. It was only a light flick of the wrist, but with his unbridled strength, he left a red mark on his pale cheek. While he couldn't afford to hurt him too much, he seemed to have stunned him.

The man cradled his cheek in silence, staring at Trunks wide-eyed. "You hit me…" he said softly. "You little bitch." For a moment they just looked at each other. No movement stirred, save for a small breeze ruffling their hair. Then the man's face contorted in a snarl and he lunged forward. Trunks sidestepped easily, as it seemed as through this man had no clue on correct battle techniques. All of his body language screamed what he was about to do, as if his body was an open book that not even he knew how to close.

Trunks drew his sword. This man had no battle skill, no behavioural skill, no discipline and a bad attitude. Shenron may have summoned him, but Trunks had to test him, because this man was nothing more than a waste of time to him.

"I've had it." The man cast a glance at the sword in his hands with nervous eyes, but more than that, he looked angry.

"Well well well… So have I."

Though it was still obvious what he was going to do, Trunks was not anticipating an attack so soon. He dodged as Bakura made a move to knock the sword out of his hand, pressing the flat into his back as soon as his momentum carried him too far forward.

"What about now?"

Tension radiated from the man, so intense that Trunks almost expected his white hair to turn to gold and reach for the heavens like his would. Instead the man drooped and sighed. "Go ahead. What's the point any more?"

Trunks had never heard someone sound so… _defeated_ before.

He sheathed his sword. "I've seen enough." This man definitely had the potential for an immense fighting spirit, but it was borderline suicidal, not to mention his attitude problems. But perhaps with time and effort they could make it work. "Come with me."

The man looked at him over his shoulder, wary, but obeyed. Trunks knew very little about mending a broken spirit, but hopefully learning to fight, to fly, and to rescue would give this man a new sense of purpose. Maybe he would get to learn his story, about his revenge and his frisbee-sized ring.

"My name is Trunks."

"...Bakura."


	2. Story Renewal Updating

Hello! For anyone still following this story, I would still like to give a huge thank you for doing so. We've been having really crazy things go down IRL, that kept us away from the fic.

Birb and I were talking about it last night, and we're going to flesh out more aspects we've thought about now. Ideas that we didn't think of when we first started reading, things we really want to change, etc. Not a lot has been established so far, but... that's part of the issue, regarding Bakura's transitioning from his old world to the new one, and how he's adjusting to it. I feel like that's an important element to have with crossovers, especially two different ideas like DBZ and YGO.

Original thoughts when this came up was to make his progress in a "side-story" type of series, but that wouldn't do any kind of justice to the main story to have events that _**should have** _occured in the story be put into a "day in the life" spinoff story. _**So!**_ I'm temporarily taking down half of the chapters, revising them when the story's caught back up to the point there. Hopefully this means for a smoother read, and new chapters to read until we continue with progress in the storyline.

I'll be working bit by bit on the "new" chapters after work every day! Hoping to have the story cleaned up by August.

Thanks again for your support!

-Bun


End file.
